


Ruined

by tsundanire



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auto Anal, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Harry shows off his obscure skill.





	Ruined

Harry pulled his naked legs up, and using only his strength - and a well placed pillow - to keep his knees touching his shoulders. Like this, his arse was completely exposed, which made it easier when Harry slowly circled the rim with his slicked up finger. 

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, a light stain of red gracing his cheeks, as he pressed first one finger in - swiftly followed by a second. Grunting softly, he toyed with himself until he felt comfortably stretched. Then the real show began…

 

Shifting his bollocks to one side, Harry used both hands to press his semi-hard cock down towards his hole. It wasn’t something a lot of people could do, but Harry had more than enough length-wise. Harry’s head fell back with a soft groan as he pressed the head firmly inside of himself. It was breathtaking. 

 

Draco sat back in his chair, spilling hot seed into his own hand. He had the perfect view of the bed, and his boyfriend fucking himself for the first time right in front of him. Harry had let this little trick spill months ago, after a few too many drinks, but the idea had burned inside his brain. Now that he was actually seeing this, Draco knew for sure he was ruined for other men. 


End file.
